


Suggestive Comments

by forever_bright



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Confused Harvey, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_bright/pseuds/forever_bright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike reports Harvey for assault and sexual harassment, but Harvey knows nothing happened. Why would Mike lie about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suggestive Comments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this]() prompt at Suitsmeme. Beta'd by the continually brilliant [Arineat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Arineat).
> 
> Also, warning for a fairly graphic description of non-con that isn't really non-con.

‘Okay, Michael, now remember that you are under oath. How did it all start?’

‘It started when I began working for Pearson Hardman. At the beginning, it didn’t seem like a big deal. I just thought it meant Mr Specter liked me.’

‘And when did it become more than friendly?’

‘About three weeks after I started. Mr Specter had me working a lot of late nights. He started asking me to go over to his place, instead of working late in the office.’

‘Is that when his advances towards you began?’

‘Yes, that’s when it started. I didn’t feel like I could say no to him.’

‘Were those sessions the first time he touched you?’

‘Yes. He kept putting his arms around my waist and on my shoulders. Touching my neck.’

‘Did you tell him to stop?’

‘I didn’t want to lose my job, so I just ignored it. I would move away and keep working.’

‘And did he get the message?’

‘No. He kept touching me. I couldn’t say no to him.’

\- -

Harvey is feeling good as he walks into Pearson Hardman on Monday morning. He is on top of all his cases and has just drunk a great cup of coffee. He almost smiles at a passing intern, before remembering that it would look strange if he did. Striding towards his office, he notices Donna is not at her desk. While not unheard of, it is rare for him not to be greeted by her knowing smile and a rundown of his schedule.

Instead, Allison is standing uncomfortably just inside his door. Alison is Jessica’s assistant and has never been over the threshold of Harvey’s office before. It is unusual enough that Harvey pauses, but then continues forward with wary curiosity.

‘Allison. To what do I owe the pleasure?’

Harvey moves smoothly past her to stand behind his desk, settling himself in the familiar position. Allison is radiating an air of distress and is clearly desperate to leave Harvey's presence as soon as possible.

‘It’s about Donna, Mr Specter.’

The cold weight that settles inside Harvey's chest is undoubtedly evident on his face. He careful puts down his briefcase and takes a slow breath.

'What about Donna?'

'It's her sister, Mr Specter, she's been in a car accident. She is in an induced coma, so Donna has taken indefinite leave.'

The dread inside him instantly evaporates at the news that Donna is not hurt; Harvey then feels guilty at his own relief. Her sister in only twenty-five.

'Thank you for letting me know, Allison. I'll give Donna a call straight away. When is the temp arriving?'

Rather than making a hasty exit, Allison shifts uncomfortably and shakes her head.

'Sorry, Mr Specter, but Jessica wants to see you immediately. She said that it was urgent.'

'Okay,' says Harvey with a frown. 'I'll be there in five minutes.'

Allison delays for a few seconds, obviously wanting to reinforce Jessica's message, but not having the confidence. She just nods at Harvey, and then walks away, adjusting her wedding ring. Harvey sits down heavily, staring at his business card holder while he tries to suppress his distress for Donna. In an effort to compose himself, he opens the daily schedule on his laptop. Examining it, he sees that there is the string of regular Monday meetings, as well as a few final client liaisons.

There is also a meeting with Donna blocked in at 8:30. Despite only reserving his time for fifteen minutes, it is still extremely strange for Donna to schedule a meeting with him. She has the privilege of just strolling in to his office whenever she has something to say. It is likely to be either a mistake, or a personal matter. However, the whole situation is moot now that Donna is at the hospital with her sister.

That doesn't stop it playing on Harvey's mind as he walks down to Jessica's office. He will ask Donna when her calls her.

'How is it that you look so beautiful on a Monday morning?' Harvey says with a joking grin as he strides into Jessica's office. That grin falls away when he sees the poorly concealed distress on Jessica's face.

'Sit down, please, Harvey,' she says quietly. Harvey does so carefully, while running his eyes over Jessica to try and get an understanding of the situation. He notices the attempt to hide the shaking of her hands by clasping them in front of her. He sees that her cheeks are flushed and her jaw set. She is obviously extremely distressed and that causes a brief flash of fear in Harvey.

'I honestly never thought we would be having this conversation,' she begins, sitting in her own chair and staring unwaveringly at Harvey. 'I refuse to believe you did this.'

'I'm not quite sure what we're talking about,' replies Harvey in a measured voice. He is beginning to suspect this is the conversation that he's been dreading, the one about Mike and Mike's lack of certain qualifications.

'No. I know. Just remember that I'm on your side, Harvey.'

Harvey raises an eyebrow in response to that comment, surprised. Jessica seems apologetic. Harvey waits for her to continue.

'Harvey, I have asked you to come here so I can inform that a compliant of sexual harassment has been made against you. Due to the nature of the compliant, I am suspending you from your duties at Pearson Hardman, pending the outcome of an investigation.'

'Are you serious?' says Harvey after a moment. He straightens in his chair and forgets to use his polished accent. 'You're suspending me because some deluded girl doesn't like the way I look at her? I'm going to get her for defamation. This is ridiculous.'

'It was Ross.'

'What?'

'Mike Ross is the one who made the complaint against you.'

There are sentences that hit you like a bullet. Harvey half opens his mouth to respond, but can't find the words. He simply stares at Jessica, eyes wide. When he doesn't speak, Jessica resumes.

'You understand why I have to take this seriously, don't you? He is your direct subordinate. He is your responsibility.'

'He's my associate,' replies Harvey blankly, as though that explains everything.

Jessica shakes her head and leans forward; she speaks her next words with intolerable pity.

'Harvey, I'm afraid there is more. Mike has filed assault charges against you. There are some officers coming here in a few hours. They're very likely going to arrest you.'

Harvey physically pulls back, his mind reeling. He is still staring at Jessica, waiting for her to tell him the joke. This can't be happening. Mike can't have done this.

'Mike wouldn't do that. He _wouldn't_ say that about me.'

'When was the last time you saw him?'

'Saturday night.'

They had gone to dinner. After Harvey had paid the bill, Mike had given him a teasing smile, as though daring Harvey to suggest they continue the evening at his place. The tension building between them had risen another notch, but Harvey refused to allow Mike to dictate when that dam would break. They had all the time in the world and Harvey wanted Mike to be desperate for him.

'Did anything happen?'

'What do you mean, 'happen'?' queries Harvey defensively, shrugging. 'We ate, we talked and he got a cab home.'

'He says you assaulted him outside the restaurant.'

'That didn't happen.'

'He was in the hospital Saturday night, Harvey. Someone worked him over.'

' _It wasn't me_ ,' snarls Harvey, standing up and striding over to Jessica's window. He can't understand this.

'Then we'll prove the kid is lying,' says Jessica forcefully, walking after Harvey and standing close behind him, 'and we'll fire him.'

They stand in tense silence, until Harvey raises a hand to rub over his eyes. His mind is still trying to reconcile with everything Jessica has told him. A deep, angry pain is beginning to overwhelm him.

'Why would Mike say that? Why would he lie?'

'It doesn't matter,' replies Jessica, her voice like steel, ‘he’s going to regret it.'

Harvey is walking back to his office - to prepare for the arrival of the police - when Louis cuts him off. Harvey's whole body is wound full of tension, anger and other furious emotions he can barely control; if Louis tries to insult him, Harvey know he is going to punch him in the face. Louis moves up close to him and Harvey gets ready to swing. He's about to get arrested anyway.

'You wouldn't assault Ross. Something isn't right about this.'

'How do you know about that?' says Harvey, more surprised that he should be

'Please,' replies Louis, rolling his eyes, as though insulted Harvey even has to ask. 'Look, whatever your rookie is up to, he needs to be taught a lesson.'

'And why's that?'

'Lying to get a senior partner suspended? That hurts the firm. It's low. It's not how we do things here.'

'Louis, I didn't know you cared.'

Harvey tries to sound mocking, but instead his sentence is weary. All his arrogance has been lost in his meeting with Jessica and Louis Litt trying to offer him support is just another bizarre turn of events.

'It's not about caring, Harvey, it's about respect.'

'Well, thanks Louis,' continues Harvey, almost sounding genuine, 'I agree the kid seems to have let his imagination run away with him.'

Except, Mike is as sharp as they come. He may be idealistic, but he isn't the type to make things up. Everything about this is wrong.

'I'm here to help. If you need anything done in the office.'

'That's...good,' says Harvey, hating to think how long he would be paying for any favours from Louis. Not bothering to excuse himself, he leaves Louis standing in the hallway and goes back to his office. Sinking into his desk chair, he resists the urge to call Mike and beg him to explain. Mike has made his position very clear. Harvey isn't going to make this look any worse by harassing the complainant.

Leaning back, Harvey waits for the police.

\- -

Message, 7:47pm.

 _Harvey, I know I shouldn’t be calling. They told me not to, but hey, I’m a lawyer too, right? But I’ve just got to tell you; you’re a real idiot. You never listen to me. Everything might have been different if you’d just listened to me. Everyone else seems to listen…all the time. I can't stop other people listening, but you...you’re an idiot. You’re a real piece of work, Harvey._

End of message.

\- -

‘Let’s go back a bit, Mike, to when you first started working at Pearson Hardman. What were your first impressions of Harvey Specter?’

‘I admired him. Idolised him. He made everything look easy and I couldn’t believe my luck that he had hired me.’

‘So, you wanted to impress him?’

‘Yes.’

‘You wanted him to be proud of you?’

‘Yes’

‘Why do you think he hired you, Mike?’

‘I thought it was because I’m smart. Resourceful.’

‘And what do you think now?’

‘Now I think it was because he…liked me. Liked the way I looked.’

‘What has made you think that?’

‘He said it. When he was... during what happened. He said he knew there was a reason he hired me.’

‘And how did that make you feel?’

‘It made me feel useless. Like some sort of toy.’

\- -

The trial is about to begin. There has been nearly a month of negotiating and attainments, but despite the efforts of Pearson Hardman top criminal attorney, the case is still going to trial. Nathan Misuraca has been at the firm since the beginning and Harvey has to admit the guy is doing a hell of a job.

Harvey hasn’t seen Mike since that Saturday night four weeks ago. He hasn’t been back to the office, in fact, he’s been sitting in his apartment getting increasingly angrier with his former associate. All his anger is laced with confusion. He has even begun to doubt his own memories of his relationship with Mike. Except, Harvey _knows_ that he didn’t hit Mike that night. He didn’t cause the bruises that were so obvious in the evidence photos.

These mixed feelings are exacerbated by the strange, nonsensical messages Mike has been leaving on his phone. Whenever he tries to call Mike back – so he can yell at the Mike that he has never fucking touched him – his phone is off. It’s utterly infuriating.

Either Mike has actually had a complete mental breakdown, or Harvey is missing something about the whole situation.

On top of all this, Donna won’t take his calls. Her sister woke up, but she hasn’t contacted Harvey.

‘Harvey,’ says Nathan, walking up to Harvey and shaking his hand. ‘How are you?’

Nathan is tall and thin, with silver hair. He could teach Harvey a thing or two about charm.

‘I’m great. Shall we get this over with?’

‘Absolutely. Let’s go get them.’

They stride into the entrance foyer of the court, where Jessica is waiting. Despite significant pressure, she has refused to waver in her support of Harvey. Harvey is sending a rueful smile her way, when he sees Mike hovering by men’s room. He pauses mid-stride, instantly taking in Mike’s tired appearance. Mike is thinner and Harvey guesses he is getting high again. He looks burnt out. Harvey still can’t tear his eyes away from Mike as an older man comes to stand next to him.

‘Who is that?’ Harvey asks Nathan, gesturing subtly to the man now speaking lowly into Mike’s ear. Mike’s whole body is turned away and his face is pained.

‘Michael Krig,’ replies Nathan, also pausing to observe the pair. ‘Mr Ross’s lawyer. He’s a piece of work, Harvey, and that’s me saying it.’

Harvey continues to stare, even as Nathan turns away and greets Jessica. Something is clicking. He can feel the pieces coming together. Mike is biting his lip and nodding; suddenly Harvey _understands_.

‘Nathan,’ he says quickly, spinning around. ‘We need to stop this.’

‘Harvey?’ says Jessica with a frown, clearly concerned the stress has finally gotten to him. Harvey continues to speak quickly to Nathan, ignoring her.

‘I need to talk to you. I understand now, why Mike is lying about the assault. I need some time. Can you stall the trial?’

‘Not for long. The judge won’t be happy.’

‘Ten minutes,’ breathes Harvey and he actually smiles, because the stifling confusion he has been suffering under for a month is finally gone. ‘Get us ten minutes. I’ll explain everything.’

\- -

Message, 5:03pm.

 _I’m going to get in trouble for this, but I’ve gotta tell you that I still can’t believe you’d do this to me. I worked so hard for you. I helped you! That case over in Boston, I totally saved your ass. Do you even remember that? You never remember the important stuff. God, fuck you, Harvey. And what you did to Donna? That’s the worst bit. It’s like I’m sitting here and I still can’t get you out of my goddamn head. You know how many times I almost quit on the North Briefs? 109 times. That’s right, 109. With you breathing down my neck and then touching my neck just above my collar, it creeped me out and I was so close to leaving. I wish I had quit._

End of message.

\- -

‘Okay. Let’s talk about the night of the assault. Are you okay with that?’

‘Yeah. I guess.’

‘We can talk a break anytime, okay?’

‘Yes.’

‘Now, describe what happened on the evening of Saturday 8th September. Take your time.’

‘We – Harvey and I – were having dinner. I didn’t want to go, but he said it was important for a case. We went to this restaurant on Soho, Balthazar. It’s a really fancy and I felt very out of place. Harvey took me in like I was his boyfriend or something, he had a hand on my back and it made me feel like he was forcing me into a date. I just- God. I don’t know.’

‘It’s okay, Mike. How would you describe the dinner?’

‘It was okay. I felt like I was on show or something. Something for him to show off.’

‘How long did it last?’

‘About two hours.’

‘And what happened afterwards?’

‘We went out the front and I started looking for a cab. Harvey grabbed my wrist. He said, um, he started pulling my around the block. He said there would be more cabs round there. I knew that wasn’t true, I tried to lead us back to the restaurant, but…he’s stronger than I am. He wouldn’t let me go.’

‘Then what happened?’

‘Harvey tried to kiss me.’

‘Did you want him to kiss you, Mike?’

‘No. No, I didn’t.’

‘Did you tell him to stop?’

‘I told him to let me go. I told him I didn’t want to.’

‘And did Mr Specter stop?’

‘No.’

\- -

‘Alright, Harvey. I got you ten minutes. Explain.’

They are sitting in an empty office behind the courtroom. Nathan has sat down, but Harvey remains standing. He is still trying work out all the details and he needs room for hand gestures while he thinks.

‘It’s the lawyer, Krig. He’s making Mike do this.’

‘It’s taken you five weeks to work that out?’

‘I assumed Mike would represent himself. I didn’t think he had a lawyer.’

‘What makes you think it was Krig?’

Nathan sounds dubious and Harvey can’t blame him. Ever since the case began, Harvey has been vehement that there is some mistake. He wouldn’t even accept a deal, because he refuses to assume any guilt.

Now, though, Harvey has a chance to convince Nathan.

‘It’s the messages Mike has been leaving me. I told you, they’re clues. He’s been trying to tell me about Krig.’

‘Yes, you have been saying that,’ sigh Nathan, shaking his head. ‘Unfortunately, you haven’t been able to tell me what exactly they mean or how they help us. What I have been telling you, Harvey, is that we need to submit them as evidence of Mike Ross’s unbalance state of mind. He’s been harassing you. You’re in denial about that kid caring for you.’

‘He is _not_ harassing me. The messages are confused, they refer to things that never happened-’

‘Such as you raping him?’

‘-and that isn’t like Mike. He’s doing it deliberately.’

‘Give me an example.’

Harvey sits down and pulls out his mobile. He puts it on speaker and begins to replay the messages from Mike. They listen in silence, until the end of the first message. Nathan gazes as Harvey, as though curious to see how exactly that short, angry message could be considered a clue.

‘He’s letting me know Krig is tapping his calls,’ says Harvey slowly, ‘that’s what he meant when he said everyone is always listening.That’s why none of the messages make sense. He wants Krig to think he’s just hysterical.’

Nathan raises his eyebrows, but doesn’t challenge Harvey. They listen to the next message.

‘There was no case in Boston,’ begins Harvey immediately. ‘Boston is the clue.’

‘And the other bit?’

‘ _Donna_ ,’ breathes out Harvey. He didn’t even think…

‘What about her? You told me you haven’t spoken to her since your suspension.’

‘I haven’t. Her sister was in an accident the same day I got suspended. But if Krig were trying to stitch me up for sexual assault, he would have gone to Donna first. He would have tried to make her testify.’

‘But she didn’t co-operate?’

Harvey grins. Nathan has never met Donna.

‘No way. She would have told him to shove it.’

‘Why wouldn’t she tell you?’

‘Her sister,’ sighs Harvey. He hadn’t realised quite how serious this situation was until now. ‘He must have caused her sister’s accident. Donna is scared for her family.’

Harvey and Nathan continue working there way through the messages. Their ten minutes is almost up, but Nathan agrees to continue, saying that he is beginning to think Harvey has a point. The messages are certainly uneven for an apparently smart kid. The second last one, in which Mike’s voice is wavering and miserable, is still running through Harvey’s head.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ asks Nathan, glancing at Harvey’s troubled expression. ‘I assume none of that stuff never happened?’

‘No. He’s describing what Krig is doing to him. That bastard. Mike is asking me to stop him. He’s asking me to get him away from Krig.’

They listen to the last message. Clearly, Mike’s ability to pretend he isn’t desperate to see Harvey has failed. It is clear cry for help and Harvey flexes his fingers to stop them curling into fists. There is no clue in the message, only Mike’s despair.

Instead of letting his anger consume him, Harvey tries to summarise what they’ve learnt.

‘Page 109 of the North Briefs. Something in Boston. Mike must have dug up something on Krig, something he needs me to find.’

‘You can’t go to the office and look now,’ Nathan reminds him.

‘No. No, but I have someone who can.’

‘Who are you calling?’

‘Louis Litt. And I may regret it.’

\- -

Message, 10:24pm.

‘ _Harvey. God. Harvey, you know what I hate most about you? It’s the way you put your hand on my thigh when you’re coaching my evidence. It’s the way you tell me that I should be putting my mouth to better use. It’s disgusting. It makes me feel disgusting. I hate the way people walking past your office can see it and see you with your hands on me. I really wish you’d stop. Please stop it, Harvey.’_

End of message.

\- -

‘What happened after he kissed you, Michael?’

‘He had his hands all over me. Over my chest and stomach, around my waist. I was twisting, trying to get away, but he pushed me against a parked car.’

‘Was anyone nearby?’

‘No. It was a side-street, there was no-one else there.’

‘Did you tell Mr Specter to stop again?’

‘I was trying to push him away. I told him to leave me alone. He didn’t stop, though. He put a hand around my nose and mouth. I was staring at him, still struggling, but I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t yell for help.’

‘What happened next?’

‘He said that he would let me breath, but I had to suck his dick. He said I’d been a…a, um, fucking cock tease and that I’d been asking for it.’

‘It’s okay, Michael. Take your time.’

‘I didn’t want to, but I wanted to breathe. I was close to passing out and I was panicking. I needed to breathe. So I nodded and he took his hand away. As soon as I took a few breaths, I began to struggle again. Harvey hit me in the stomach and told me to get on my knees.’

‘Can you describe what Mr Specter did then?’

‘He backhanded me across the face. It split my lip. Then put a hand in my hair and got out his dick. He made me…I put it in my mouth and he pushed it down my throat.’

‘Did you want to perform oral sex on Mr Specter?’

‘No. But I was scared he’d hit me again, or choke me.’

\- -

Louis is looking through the North Briefs and into Krig’s background. He has promised to call Harvey back during the Court lunch break, but until then, they have to attend the trial. Hopefully, the whole affair will be redundant, but Harvey can’t take the chance.

Sitting in front of the judge, but not being able to speak, is a new experience for Harvey. He would be frustrated, except he can’t take his eyes off Mike long enough to think about it. He wishes there was some way to let Mike know that Harvey has figured out. Soon, this will all be over.

Even if Krig wasn’t trying to get him sent to prison, Harvey would hate him. He’s rude to Nathan, vicious to Harvey and subtly condescending to Mike.

The opening statements are hard to listen to. Krig portrays Harvey as a homosexual predator who hired the pretty blond boy and then tried to bully him into accepting Harvey’s sexual advances. The description of Harvey character is stinging.

To sit silently as the jury watches him – judges him – makes Harvey uncomfortable. He is desperate to stand up and tell him that Krig is lying. He is forcing Mike to lie, damn it.

After nearly an hour and a half of sitting in silence, Mike sags a little in his chair and presses the heel of his palm against the bridge of this nose. Harvey - who has been looking over at Mike every few minutes - observes this and concludes that Mike is stoned. In must have been smoking before court and Harvey’s mouth tightens in disapproval. His thoughts are pulled back to Nathan, who is currently interviewing Jessica as a character witness. Jessica had just called him mischievous, but mostly harmless. Then she described him as compassionate. He’ll have to have words with her about her adjective use later.

Krig. Krig. Underlying every thought of Harvey’s is a desire to understand why this man is trying to destroy his life. He can’t remember him. Surely, though, this vendetta must have started out due to a case Harvey worked on. Has he forgotten some lawsuit where he destroyed the opposition? It seems unlikely.

The judge announces they are adjourning for lunch as Nathan offers Jessica a hand up. Harvey quickly stands, buttoning his suit coat, watching as Mike reluctantly pulls himself out of his chair.

Only after the judge leaves and Krig is engaged in a quiet disagreement with Nathan, Mike risks raising his eyes to Harvey’s. He looks resigned, apologetic. Their eyes remained locked and Harvey hopes Mike sees everything he needs.

They are only a few metres away from each other, close enough for a conversation, but Harvey doesn’t know what to say in the middle of a busy court room. Deliberately, Mike slides his phone out off his pockets and hits two on the speed dial. He turns his back to Harvey and walks slowly away, phone pressed to his ear. Harvey knows the words Mike is speaking into the phone are being sent to him.

\--

Message, 3:51am.

‘ _I’ve got a confession to make. And please, I’m being honest now - four in the morning and I think I might be losing my mind. I wanted us to be together. Before…all this. I thought we were close to something. Whenever we were together, I just…yeah. Not like it matters now. Nothing feels like it matters. Fuck it, Harvey, I really hope you’re as smart as you think you are.’_

End of message.

\- -

‘How long did the assault last?’

‘He thrust into my mouth for about 10 minutes, I think. I can’t remember exactly. I was upset, crying and finding it hard to breath. He was talking to me. He said that he’d been waiting for this since he’d hired me.’

‘Did Mr Specter orgasm?’

‘Yes. He…inside me.’

‘And then?’

‘Then he told me to lick him clean. I did, I really didn’t care anymore. I just wanted him to leave.’

‘Did Mr Specter say anything else to you?’

‘…’

‘Mike, please answer the question.’

‘He said that I, um, sucked cock like a pro. Then he pulled me up and told me to clean myself up.’

‘Were you bleeding?’

‘My lip was. And I was still crying and there was…other stuff on my chin.’

‘Stuff?’

‘Semen.’

‘Did you do what Mr Specter said?’

‘Yes. I wiped my face. Then he gave me twenty dollars for a cab and said he’d see me on Monday.’

‘Did he leave after that?’

‘Yes. He walked back to the restaurant and left me next to the parked car.’

\- -

They are in Harvey’s apartment and after a long (painful, torturous, humiliating) day at court, Harvey doesn’t even make a token rude comment as he lets Louis into his apartment. After a month of isolation and emotional strain, Louis’s smug expression doesn’t engage him.

‘Find it?’

‘Of course. I don’t know how Mike got the info, but it was enough to get Krig’s back story. And some other interesting details.’

They walk to the living room, where Nathan is sitting on Harvey’s couch. There are two tumblers of whiskey on the table and Harvey makes another for Louis. As he pours the liquor, he tries to quell the swirl of hope inside him that Louis has the answers he has been obsessing over for the last four weeks. He doesn’t want to endure another disappointment. He doesn’t want to face Mike’s drawn face tomorrow with no hope to offer.

Placing the glass down on the table, he takes a seat. Harvey suspects that Nathan doesn’t like Louis, but the man is so composed it is hard to tell. The easy smile on Nathan’s face never wavers.

‘Louis was saying that Krig is from Nebraska.’

That piece of information sparks a sudden tightening of Harvey’s chest.

‘I see.’

‘I never knew you were from the country, Harvey,’ says Louis with a teasing grin that is edging towards malicious.

‘I’m not. We moved to New York when I was young.’

‘Still,’ comments Nathan quietly, ‘I think we’ve found our link.’

‘I don’t remember him,’ frowns Harvey, his brain now exploring a new set of possible acquaintances without success. He hasn’t thought about Nebraska for a long time.

‘Let me fill you in,’ says Louis, opening his briefcase and pulling out a manila folder.

It is a strange sort of embarrassment to have another person explain details of your life to you. To have Louis holding a folder about Harvey, about to fill Harvey in on his own connection to Krig, is another blow to his pride.

‘Michael Krig, born 1965, was a student at Blair High School in 1982. Where-’

‘My father was the principal,’ nods Harvey, eyes narrowed, ‘and Krig was expelled? For assaulting a younger student?’

‘You remember?’asked Nathan, appearing surprised. Harvey nods.

‘I couldn’t remember the boy’s name, but it was a huge scandal in Blair. The other student was male and my father was lobbied by the town to expel him. I was only 6 or 7, but I remember. It was a very unfortunate situation.’

‘That’s him,’ confirms Louis, the wind taken out of his sails by Harvey’s revelation. ‘Michael Krig was expelled after being found with a younger team-mate in the locker room. He was the quarter-back with two younger brothers at the school. The whole family moved away.’

‘That’s the big secret?’ interrupts Harvey sharply, spitting out the words. ‘My dad got him expelled? He almost _killed_ Donna’s sister. He’s trying to get me sent to jail. Gods knows what he’s been doing to Mike. Because he doesn’t like my father, who died five years ago? Is he some sort of deranged psychopath?’

‘Perhaps,’ shrugs Louis. ‘The family moved west and they put him in a institution that claims it can cure the mental illness that presents as homosexuality. Considering what they did to him, it wouldn’t surprise me if he came out a little less than sane.’

‘Sick bastards,’ frowns Nathan, picking him his drink. ‘They cared more about him being a fag than a rapist.’

‘What about after he got out? What happened?’

‘He was in there for a long time. When he got out, his brothers were involved with the local drug operation. I couldn’t get a lot of detail, but somehow he got in with the same people and they put him through law school. They needed an in-house lawyer, I suppose. He’s been getting them out of scrapes for the last twenty years or so. By all reports he is vindictive, vicious.’

‘Why would he come after me now, after waiting twenty years?’

Louis closes the folder, leaning back and watching Harvey.

‘His mother died last year. She hadn’t spoken to him since the incident at the school.’

‘I’m surprised he didn’t just walk into the office and shoot me,’ admits Harvey, analysing these new details thoughtfully. There are still too many questions he can’t answer.

‘Let’s not get too caught up in his motives,’ cuts in Nathan, who has been mostly silent. ‘We are never going to fully understand his intentions. Clearly, he is very disturbed and dangerous. We should focus on getting him arrested and away from Michael. Did you find anything in Boston, Louis?’

‘The reference in the North Files was about financial evidence being hidden under the name of a dead infant sibling. I had a look at Krig’s work in Boston and found some accounts in the name of a sister that died when she was three. Krig must have her birth certificate.’

‘Have you passed it on?’

‘Faxed it through to Boston PD this afternoon. They should have a warrant for his arrest tomorrow, even if it is just for the fake bank accounts.’

‘Once he is arrested, Mike can explain that Krig has been intimidating him. That will get him jail time.’

Louis nods and Harvey can’t control a small smile. Finally, he can begin fix up this mess.

The other two are leaving now that the situation has been explained. Harvey downs his drink, then follows Nathan and Louis to the elevator. Louis is trying to charm Nathan, but he seems unmoved.

‘See you in court tomorrow. Hopefully it’ll be an eventful day,’ says Nathan before he leaves.

When the door closes and silence settles in the apartment, Harvey doesn’t even return to the lounge room before pulling out his phone. The message from Mike has been sitting there since the middle of the day, but Harvey has been saving it until he is alone. It’s as close to being alone with Mike as he gets, listening to the tired voice on the other end of the phone.

\- -

Message, 12:26pm.

‘ _Harvey. You look...the same. I thought you’d look different. Weird, right? You’re still Harvey Specter. I’m still...here, I guess? I hope you’re still brilliant. … Condor is an amateur. He's lost, unpredictable, perhaps even sentimental. He could fool a professional. Not deliberately, but precisely because he is lost, doesn't know what to do._

End of message.

\- -

‘What impact has this assault had on your life, Mike?’

‘I never feel safe. I am scared to trust anyone.’

‘Because you trusted Harvey Specter to look out for you?’

‘Yes. I did.’

‘How has it affected your job?’

‘No one will talk to me or give me real work. I feel I’m being punished for speaking up.’

‘Do you find it hard to sleep?’

‘I don’t sleep anymore, not since this started.’

‘You’ve been very brave, Michael. No more questions, your Honour.’

\- -

Harvey really hopes that Mike’s reference to 3 Days of Condor in an indication that they should meet up. It’s hard to tell, because the movie is so full of conspiracy theories that quoting it could mean anything. Perhaps Harvey is just so desperate to see Mike that he deludes himself into thinking Mike has invited him over.

As he trudges up the stairs, Harvey hopes he isn’t about the be confronted by Krig and a gun. He knocks on Mike’s door with mild hesitation.

The door opens, revealing Mike in jeans and an old jumper. He sees Harvey and stills, exhaling softly.

‘Oh.’

Harvey quirks an eyebrow, but his chest is filling with a rush of fondness and some other, more violent emotion.

‘Get inside,’ says Mike, jerking out of whatever shocked torpor seeing Harvey has sent him to. Harvey obeys and Mike puts a hand on his back, glancing out into the hallway, before closing the door.

It’s an almost comical level of paranoia. Although, it isn’t paranoia if they really are out to get you.

‘You came to see me,’ grins Mike and he doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms tight around Harvey’s neck, pulling him into a sharp hug. Harvey returns the movement roughly, crushing Mike into him. He presses his forehead into Mike’s shoulder and squeezes him a little tighter.

‘Hmph,’ breathes out Mike, but he sounds happy. He’s probably high, but Harvey can’t find himself caring. They pull apart slowly, Mike still smiling.

As soon as Krig is behind bars, Harvey is going to make Mike explain every detail of how this happened. He wants to know who Mike has seen, talked to. The exact threats Krig made. Every time he touched Mike.

All those details can wait, though.

‘Are you okay?’asks Harvey seriously, casting an uneasy eye down Mike’s body.

‘Yeah,’ nods Mike. The bruises - as seen in the evidence photos - have faded from his face. He looks exhausted, stressed. His hair is shorter than Harvey remembers.

‘How long have we got?’

‘About forty minutes. He’s gone to play poker.’

They sit down on Mike’s scruffy couch and Mike turns himself towards Harvey, his happy expression now being overtaken by a more melancholy one. Harvey wants to put a hand on his arm, or even pull Mike against him, but he can’t. Not after reading Mike’s (falsified) statement about Harvey’s unwanted physical attentions.

‘This is almost over, Mike. Krig will be arrested tomorrow afternoon,’ says Harvey quietly, looking into Mike’s eyes and trying to make sure that he is believed.

‘I’m testifying in the morning,’ sighs Mike, looking away and biting his lip, ‘and I can’t risk disobeying him now. I have to say what he tells me to.’

‘I know you don’t mean it. It’s okay.’

Mike scoffs a little at that, still looking at the ground. Harvey is beginning to see the raw edges of what Krig has been doing to Mike. There is a jaded, bitter edge becoming apparent.

‘It doesn’t matter if I mean it. I have to sit there and say you raped me. You’ll never forget me describing it. Krig really has a flair for detail.’

The crack of anger that rips through Harvey makes him shift, jaw tightening. He digs his fingers into the top of the couch.

‘I wouldn’t have minded, to be honest. If we’d gone around the corner that night and you’d told me to blow you. I would have said yes. Even if you got a bit rough, pulled my hair, I would have liked it.’

That statement takes Harvey by surprise. He is even more surprised when Mike closes the gap that Harvey couldn’t, climbing across the couch and settling in Harvey’s lap. He has a knee pressed down either side of Harvey’s hips and his face is inches from Harvey’s.

‘I want you to do something for me,’ he says firmly, blue eyes compelling Harvey.

‘Yes. Okay,’ replies Harvey, raising his hands to settle on Mike’s flanks. Mike’s body is over-heated and his pupils are blown out. He won’t let Harvey look away.

‘Remember that every time I say that you hurt me, it means I love you.’

The words knock all the breath out of Harvey. He unconsciously grips Mike harder, pulls him closer.

‘Whenever I say I didn’t want it, I want you to remember _this_.’

Mike slams his lips against Harvey’s in a desperate, despairing kiss. Harvey digs his fingers into Mike’s sides, kissing him back, kissing him deeper.

Harvey remembers the feel of Mike against him, the yearning communicated by every whimper and groan. He remembers that raw desire the next day when they are inside the court room and Mike walking towards the witness stand. Their eyes meet and Mike doesn’t smile. He is sits down and Krig dons a pitying smile to begin the examination.

‘Okay, Michael, now remember that you are under oath. How did it all start?’


End file.
